


Sweetest Kiss

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sorey introduces Mikleo to the Pocky Game.





	Sweetest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Days late, I know. But I wanted to push through my health tonight to write something. It took a lot more out of me than I was hoping so I could only read through it once, as I was expecting it to be shorter. So hopefully it's not too awful or anything! Enjoy.

“What on Earth is this?”

Mikleo stared at what Sorey had just thrown onto the bed near him. One moment, they had been studying. The next, whilst Mikleo had been trying to keep to this studying, he had heard rustling as Sorey searched through a bag. Now on the bed were seven boxes; two pink and two red, with each of the last three different.

“Don't tell me you haven't heard of Pocky.”

“I have, yes. But why seven boxes?”

“Rose told me it's Pocky Day today!”

“And the question still remains; why _seven?”_

“I know you're secretly thrilled.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, yet still placed down the book he had been writing in and reached for one of the strawberry boxes with a smile. “I guess it's about time we had a break.”

“Absolutely!”

Sorey took hold of one of the boxes himself, choosing chocolate. He watched fondly as Mikleo popped one of the biscuits into his mouth, an undeniable expression of bliss growing on his face. It was no surprise to see him reach for another. As Sorey himself began to eat, the specific words Rose had said the previous day were repeating themselves in his mind.

“ _So the best excuse for you to kiss him accidentally-on-purpose is to use the Pocky. Friends play it all the time, and that guy's as competitive as you are!”_

Back and to flirting, if something so mild could have been called as such, seemed to be going nowhere. Sorey and Mikleo had seemed to be dancing around each other awkwardly. Both of them accepting their attraction to themselves, and also confessing to everyone but each other, had been simple enough. Years of friendship, however, was what caused something like this to feel a little more awkward. Telling each other had been an entirely different story.

This was why it had been Rose's idea for Sorey to use this day. He thought it was a different way than what most would use to move forward with someone, but then again, he had never thought of himself as one to do everything normally.

“So, Mikleo.”

Mikleo hummed, swallowing a mouthful. “Yeah?”

“Have you heard of … well …” Sorey cleared his throat, trying to force the awkwardness out of his voice. “Have you heard of the Pocky Game?”

There was a moment's hesitation before Mikleo said, “No, I haven't.”

“You sure you're not lying?” Sorey grinned, a little thankful to have a moment where he could speak teasingly. It was something which had always allowed him to distract himself from nerves at least partially.

“No.”

“Then, uh, I'll show you.” Sorey picked up one of the chocolate Pocky sticks and placed it into his mouth, his finger pointing to it. He was certain that Mikleo _did_ know, or at least had a vague idea, and so this gesture would be enough for him.

Yet even if it was, when Mikleo shuffled slightly closer, it was only to take the stick out of Sorey's mouth and place it into his own.

“ _Hey!”_ Sorey whined. “What did you do that for?”

“I've never tried the chocolate. It's nice.”

“That's not what you were meant to do, you know.”

The previously smug expression grew to one of awkwardness as Mikleo's eyes shifted to the side. “W-Well, I might … know what it is. But why would you even want to play that?”

“Because it'd be fun!”

“Why? Isn't that what people do when they want to … you know …”

“Want to what?”

“… Kiss.”

Sorey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. “W-Well, uh …”

“Don't use food as an excuse if you really want to kiss me.”

The voice had been joking, and also seemingly provoking – it allowed Sorey to grin, feeling a small amount of his nervousness fade.

“Do _you_ want me to?”

“I – I never said that!” There was a small pause, Mikleo's hands fidgeting with one of the boxes of strawberry Pocky. “All right. Only because I want to beat you at something else.”

“Dream on!”

Sorey grabbed another one of the chocolate Pocky sticks, placing it into his mouth with a strange sense of determination. Yet as soon as he had done so, the temporary confidence which had brewed in either of them seemed to disappear. Mikleo swallowed, shuffling back closer, eyes darting between the Pocky and to his side.

“I-I, uh … I just bite onto the other end, don't I?”

Sorey's nod caused Mikleo to move slightly closer in response. His heart beginning to beat faster, he placed both of his hands on the bed as he steadily moved towards the stick. Moments later, he had bit down onto it with such little force that he hardly doing so at all.

Sorey was the opposite. Out of a rush of nerves from Mikleo being closer, he had managed to bite down onto the stick harder and have the majority of it break off on Mikleo's end, dropping down onto the bed sheets beneath them.

“Argh, sorry! I bit down too hard!”

“It's fine, don't worry about it …”

“Why don't you try biting on it first? You didn't seem to be doing so enough before …”

Mikleo huffed, mostly caused by embarrassment, but still picked up one of the sticks to place into his mouth. Though this time, there wasn't a chance for both to bite onto it at all – as Sorey leaned in, Mikleo pushed him back by a hand on his chest, shaking his head.

“No, let's forget it,” he said, taking the stick out of his mouth. “It's a bad idea.”

“Giving up means admitting defeat, doesn't it?”

Mikleo glared, yet placed the stick back into his mouth regardless. He was shaking a little by the time Sorey had bit down on the other end, but still did not back away. Not until Sorey bit down the stick slightly, that is – he removed his mouth as soon as Sorey had done so.

“Why are we doing this anyway?” he asked, folding his arms. “It's pointless.”

“Like I said, I thought it'd be fun!” Encouraged a little by how adorable Mikleo looked sitting like this, with a blush staining his face, he was able to say, “Come on, let's try one more time.”

“ _Fine.”_

This time, they started with the stick in Sorey's mouth, who's hand held onto Mikleo's upper arms to bring him closer. They bit down quicker than previously, edging their way further and further down the stick, before both broke off almost simultaneously towards the centre.

“Does that count as a draw?” Mikleo asked, not backing away, yet his eyes shifted away from Sorey.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then we're done now, right?”

“Well, are you sure you're happy considering I won the last one, so I'm still in the lead?”

Mikleo shot him a glare. “Come on, that's enough now.”

“Awh, okay … I just thought you'd might like to try again.”

The response to this was a mumble so quiet that Sorey could not hear it at all.

“What was that?”

“I said … I said that I swear you just want to kiss me for real.”

These words had also been mumbled, yet still at a volume Sorey could just about hear. He blinked, trying to make sense of Mikleo's words. A strange mixture of nervousness and excitement washed over him.

Deciding that now was a better time than ever, Sorey asked, “And that's something that's going to stop you?”

He was surprised that he had managed to say it, especially without stammering and falling over his words. His nerves rose as he waited for Mikleo to answer, wondering if he had made a mistake and had taken this too far.

Yet he realised this wasn't the case as Mikleo silently put another stick into his mouth, eyes away from Sorey. This could only mean one thing, and it allowed Sorey to do something which he had previously thought would have been utterly impossible.

He grabbed the other end of the stick between his fingers, pulled it out of Mikleo's mouth and replaced it with his lips.

The kiss was only brief and light, just enough so Sorey could feel Mikleo's lips, that he knew what was happening, before he pulled back with a grin. He could not help but laugh when he saw the look of shock on Mikleo's face, his body utterly frozen.

Soon, he was babbling, crying out, “W-What the hell was that all about?!”

“Well, you seemed like you were basically asking me to kiss you, so …”

“I – I was! But …” Mikleo buried his face into his hands, letting out a groan. “I can't believe you actually just did that.”

Sorey chuckled, placing his hands on Mikleo's shoulders. “But are you _really_ mad at me?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a no?”

“Maybe. You're _such_ an idiot, Sorey.”

“I'm sorry. But hey, you stole mine before, so …”

“Yeah, but I didn't _kiss you.”_

“True. Come on though, at least _look_ at me.”

Mikleo hesitated before raising his head out of his hands, huffing as Sorey laughed over the brightness of his face. “Shut up. What else would you expect from you doing that?”

“That's … a good point. You do get embarrassed easily.” Sorey paused, pursing his lips together. “That wasn't the most romantic kiss though, I know.”

“No, it wasn't.”

“I can do it again if you want it to be better.”

Mikleo stared at Sorey for a few moments before mumbling, “All right.”

With a smile, Sorey's hands shifted from Mikleo's shoulders to his waist in order to bring him closer, their lips meeting once again. This time a little more prepared, Mikleo's eyes allowed themselves to close, hands which trembled slightly reaching up to Sorey's shoulders to rest on them hesitantly. The kiss lingered longer than previously whilst remaining soft and gentle, nerves and embarrassment seeming to temporarily vanish from the touch of each other's lips.

The two parted slowly before long, staying silent before Sorey said, “I've wanted to do that for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“Um … years?”

Mikleo chuckled. “That's probably the same with me, too.”

“I'll have to thank Rose later, then.”

“Rose? I thought she just told you that it was Pocky Day?”

“No, she told me about the Pocky Game, too.”

“Oh. Of course she did.”

“Are you complaining?”

Mikleo shook his head, wrapping his arms around Sorey's neck in order to hug him, his head resting against his shoulder. It was partially out of embarrassment, yet also because he had a sudden desire to be closer, to feel the warmth of Sorey's body as well as from his lips.

“Definitely not.”


End file.
